


Tacos

by stardivarius



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: All Tobin does is eat, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Kelley is a tad dramatic, kellex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardivarius/pseuds/stardivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley had never known regret could cut her this deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos

For as long as she could remember, she had come to the beach every single morning and evening to surf. Sometimes, if Tobin wasn’t so busy juggling at least four or five different sports or club activities at school, they’d catch a few waves together. But, more often than not, Kelley surfed alone. Like a lone surfer wolf.

Most of the time though, she thoroughly enjoyed her solitary surfing sessions. She could surf and take all the waves with no qualms about ‘turns’ or ‘being polite’ to others. None of that rubbish.

 

Brushing the long, wet strands of dark hair from her face, Kelley gripped the edges of her well-worn board and absentmindedly observed the gentle whitecaps coming towards her. Today’s weather was perfect surfing weather, the sun didn’t even glare in her eyes. So far, her session had been reasonably uneventful, Kelley mused with a frustrated sigh; save for that one decent wave she had managed to catch before. Except, that was over an hour ago and Kelley’s patience was wearing quickly. All she’d gotten were mostly whitewashes and ones that were far too small to even be considered waves. She and Tobin referred to those as ‘sad waves.’ Which she would never tell anyone.

 

Kelley could feel a big one coming on. It had taken nearly all morning, but she knew it was coming. She eagerly leaned forward on her board when she saw _It_.

 

And _It_ was beautiful.

 

_But_ , it was still at least a good forty or fifty metres away. All the waves she’d ridden paled in comparison to this one. But then **It** grew – Kelley swore it was at least eight feet tall with its colossal height, and the sun hitting the water gorgeously, she knew this was the one for her. Her wave of the day. _Week even_!

 

The water loomed higher and as if picking up momentum and power from the surrounding oceanic vastness, the wave steadily hammered itself towards Kelley like a torpedo moving in slow-motion. She crouched low on her board with practised ease, timed the wave with routine effortlessness.

 

This was going to be good, Kelley thought happily, nearly dancing on her board.

 

Admiring the sheer size of the moving current, Kelley’s jaw dropped, “she is a beaut –”

 

“Heads!”

 

A muscled body slammed into her side, knocking Kelley with full force off her board and into the ocean. Sputtering saltwater everywhere, she swatted furiously at her face and the sea, and flailed in mild panic, groaning with annoyance and genuine disappointment. Ugh, she’d missed _It_. The one good wave of the day and she’d missed it. She wanted to cry. _It_ was so beautiful and she missed _It_.

 

“I am so fucking sorry,” a shaky voice said, bringing Kelley out of her temporary self-pity.

 

She looked up to find the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen in her life; and rather embarrassingly, proceeded to gape. Mouth hanging open, eyes wide and everything.

 

“Do you need help?” the mystery-surfer-girl asked holding out a tanned arm, “I’m really sorry. I should have been paying more attention,” she added sheepishly.

 

Cool hands easily guided a dazed Kelley back onto her board and was gently brushing unruly strands of hair out of her eyes. Ocean water dripped off them both like rain though Kelley was sure she was it was sweat.

 

Kelley continued to stare.

 

“I’m fine. I wasn’t really paying attention either,” she managed to say after a few seconds of awkward silence. Kelley didn’t even notice.

 

“Are you – look! Let me make it up to you for wrecking the wave of the day,” the girl gestured at the waves and herself and then Kelley and then her board and then Kelley again and then herself. Kelley’s eyes followed her actions in poorly hidden amusement, “you eat food, yeah?”

 

Never mind gorgeous, she was probably a little crazy. The pretty stranger blanched slightly when she realised what she said. Maybe not, Kelley thought with a relieved grin.

 

“Tacos?” the girl asked hopefully.

 

How could Kelley refuse this?

 

She stared at the stranger warily. But she did seem genuinely apologetic. She even offered to buy food! And who was she to suddenly deny free food? Like Tobin always said, blessings come in all forms. Maybe Jesus said that. And who was Kelley to argue with Him?

 

“Okay,” she replied, trying her best not to sound too unsure, “I’m Kelley, by the way.”

 

She stuck a hand out and immediately felt silly. Who still does handshakes nowa –

 

“Alex,” Alex grasped Kelley’s fingers firmly and smiled brightly, and dazzled Kelley for a moment. Forgetting that they were both a good ways from the shore and idly floating on, essentially, ‘planks of wood’ – her father called it – and irregular waves, she smiled.

_Alex_. It suited her. It was probably short for something like Alexandra or Alexa or Alexis, Kelley supposed inwardly. If it was something European-sounding like Alessandra or Alexei or even, Aleks, Kelley knew she was screwed. She had a thing for accents.

 

Even with water dripping everywhere, dark hair stubbornly stuck to the sides of her face, and cheeks tinging pink with embarrassment, Kelley had never seen such an exceptionally good-looking person in her life; save for Hope. But Hope didn’t count, mainly because she was more interested in cars and books than anything animate, to be fair.

 

“Why did – How? – Did you just–”

 

Kelley internally smacked herself at her suddenly inability to speak. And to a beautiful stranger, no less. Her cheeks burned in mortification. Somehow, Alex understood her though.

 

“I was trying to catch that last wave –” Alex half-heartedly indicated at her board. But by then, Kelley’s full attention was diverted from Alex’s riveting story to her beautiful board. Sweet baby Jesus. _No_. _Way_. It was the one she saw at the – “but my right foot slipped and I flew off and almost killed you,” Alex paused to sneak a look at the other woman, expression shifting to one of sheepish guilt, “I’m totally sorry about that though.”

 

“That is a rad board, dude,” she said in place of acknowledging Alex’s apology. Alex was thrown for a second, unsure of how to respond. Kelley’s complete interest was now on the board that Alex was sitting on.

 

Alex stared at her blankly for a few seconds and almost slapped herself when she understood what Kelley meant.

 

“Oh yeah,” Alex patted her board as if it were a puppy, “she’s pretty hard to ride.”

 

Kelley smirked.

 

“Oh yeah?” she asked.

 

“I’m always getting banged around and getting pounded underwater, so I’m pretty much drenched all the time,” Alex replied, her eyes getting slightly hazed, “but I love her so much,” she added as an afterthought.

 

A pause.

 

Alex cringed and blushed an impressive shade of red. Kelley guffawed so hard that she promptly fell off her board and into the cold ocean.

 

“I-I didn’t mean for it to come out like that,” Alex uselessly wailed into her hands, all pretences of being awkward disappearing.

 

Kelley climbed back onto her board with natural grace and giggled lightly before saying, “sure you didn’t.”

 

Alex huffed in mock anger, but smiled. Kelley put her own blushing down to the fact that pretty girls make her do dumb things.

 

“Come on, I’m hungry.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ew. Is that a smile I see?” Tobin asked as she walked into Kelley’s kitchen. As soon as that was said, Kelley’s grin was wiped from her face and replaced with a thoroughly unamused expression.

 

“Ha. Ha,” Kelley raised an eyebrow.

 

Tobin chuckled lightly before biting into an apple and taking a carton of milk out of the fridge.

 

“Did you do anything?” Tobin asked, bits of half-chewed apple spraying Kelley in the face. Kelley scowled in disgust.

 

“The waves were brilliant.”

 

Kelley stood up from the bar stool where she was seated, chair legs noisily scraping against the wooden floors. Grabbing a serviette out of the pantry, she pointedly wiped the remaining apple bits from her face and countertop. Tobin only took another bite of her apple managing to look incredibly smug as she sipped her milk.

 

“You say that even when there aren’t any,” Tobin replied with a raised eyebrow.  

 

Kelley rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah. Well. The waves were good okay.”

 

Tobin regarded her friend curiously and then gasped loudly.

 

“Was she hot?” Tobin squealed excitedly in a pitch so high, that Kelley didn’t know whether to be impressed with her friend or concerned about her own hearing.

 

“You are embarrassing me.”

 

Tobin’s face was suddenly a millimetre or two away from Kelley’s. The smell of apples immediately assaulted her nostrils.

 

“Was she hot?” Tobin asked again, this time noting the faint blush in Kelley’s cheeks at that moment, cheering silently when Kelley got flustered.

 

“Yes. Okay. Yes, she was so hot,” Kelley managed to say after a few seconds.

 

“And?”

 

“She’s hot, dude. What else am I supposed to tell you?” Tobin pursed her lips managing to look highly thoughtful and exceptionally exasperated.

 

“Does this one have a name? Or did you walk into a tree and get selective amnesia?”

 

Kelley sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

 

“Alex.”

 

“’Alex’ what?”

 

“Her name is Alex.”

 

“I figured,” Tobin took another bite of her apple. “Did you get her number at least?”

 

A pause.

 

“Oh true.”

 

“You are actually an idiot.”

 

“My god!” Kelley wailed dramatically.

 

“You’re atheist.”

 

“Jesus. Christ.”

 

“Don’t worry, you remember her face though.”

 

“I didn’t get her number!” Kelley whined again.

 

“Maybe she lives around here.”

 

“She was meant to buy me tacos!”

 

Kelley slithered down to the tiled floor and lay there while Tobin made dinner around her. After an hour or so of sprawling, Tobin suggested – rather sarcastically – to look up this Alex person on Facebook. Which Kelley promptly did. It is unknown to this day whether or not Kelley had received the promised tacos.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I found lying around.


End file.
